Lancer
Lancer is a character from the Fate/Stay series of games. The member playing Lancer acquired him on October 13, 2013. He has been played since, and this member was the first to play Lancer. Background Lancer was born in Ireland, receiving great divinity from his father, who possessed every skill such as knowledge, techniques, and magic, he exhibited superior talent from birth and boasted supernatural ability that separated him from ordinary people from a young age. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and the deity, Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. When the land of Ireland split into five countries, he was sent to his uncle, Fergus mac Roich, to live with him and train to one day be the "Shield of the Ulster", joining the Conchobarr's army. He took up the name Cu Chulainn after accidentally killing the guard dog protecting the house of master blacksmith Culann, who was said to have the strength of ten men, with his bare hands. After he had done so, he had given Culann the promise to be his Guard dog instead, until the young of the last dog grew big enough. He was still an apprentice warrior at the time, one in the training group for children wishing to become knights of the Red Branch. He was around twelve or thirteen, though he claims it was just the adrenalin rush that allowed him to perform the feat. Honoring the noble declaration, he took up a geas that says he must never eat dog. It was prophesied that "this child will live as a hero" at a young age, and it could be said that he was predestined to become a hero due to his divine parentage. After his name changed, the group of apprentices gathered around a druid, Cathbad, asking in an uproar which of them would become famed warriors. Cathbad was powerful, with his divinations being strong enough to "determine the future" rather than simply "see the future." Not knowing how to handle the situation, he decided that he would tell it to only those who would take up arms on that day. The divination was bad enough that none of them attempted to go through the rites of warriorhood, though Cu Chulainn was fishing while leaning against a hazel tree due to his disinterest. He went through the rites of warriorhood on that same day, and received the prophecy that said "in exchange for glorious deeds of valor, his life would be short." He readily accepted such a fate, smiling and laughing. King Conchobar was enraged at him for becoming a warrior at his young age, causing Cu Chulainn's temper to also flair up. He smashed the spears of the castle and wrecked a chariot, responding with "Now try telling me one more time that I'm not strong enough to be a warrior." He was accepted into the Red Branch, but he claims there was not much in the title. He was often fighting as a warrior, and he fell in love with a princess, Emer, the daughter of King Forgall Monach, at first sight. He was enamored enough that he went to her castle to kidnap her, but she complained about not wanting to be with some nameless child. He was only Sixteen at the time, but he went on a journey searching for fame. He journeyed to the "Land of Shadows" upon hearing of a powerful sorceress named Scathach who had many warriors searching to be her apprentices. There were many warriors under her, and one, Ferdiad, a warrior of the neighboring country of Connacht, was his equal in competing for the demonic spear, Gae Bolg. The two quickly became good friends, but it was obvious that Cu Chulainn was the better of the two. He learned rune magic, the powerful act of leaping, and was given Gae Bolg. She had said at the time he received the spear, "Perhaps, I wanted to be killed by your hands", while smiling with a serene voice like a prayer. She had been given a fate where even death was no longer in her hands. She then said, "I give up. Better die before that happens", laughing her same hearty laugh of which he had grown so fond. Though he had arrived at the castle by the shortest route, she reflected, saying "If only you were born a little earlier... Young, still young... Sorry. Somehow, it seems I got sidetracked a lot." He could only plan to leave as a lone man lamenting the woman he loved. He stayed there for a long time, feeling at home with his teacher and good rival. Aífe, a lord of a neighboring country started a war with them, and Scathach did not allow him to take the battlefield. After arguing, he was eventually allowed to fight alongside them, and managed to capture Aífe after a duel. While they were hated enemies, he realized that he found her appealing, so he pursued her and was beaten by Scathach for it. They eventually parted ways, and he asked that if she bore his child to name him Connla and send him to Ulster. He was to be given three vows to follow: "To not answer his name when asked", "To not change course", and "To not back down from a fight", the worst possible rules that could be given to his son. He and Ferdiad left the Land of Shadows on the same day, and he did not see Scathach when they left because she had passed down everything to him and had nothing more to tell him. He returned to Ulster, starting dramatic battles and becoming known throughout Ireland in an instant. With exploits unrepeatable by anyone else, he came for the princess as promised. He was opposed by King Forgall and his troops, but he annihilated them and also achieved victory for Ulster's knights. The neighboring country of Connacht eventually took up arms against Ulster. It started with Fergus defecting after the king had killed Fergus' sons out of lusting for young women. The pride of the Red Branch Knights began to serve Connacht out of hatred for Ulster's King, and that influenced Queen Medb's aggressiveness. There was also the factor of the curse affecting the people of Ulster that rendered men around the country too feeble to fight whenever they were invaded. Due to being born in a fairy mound rather than truly being born of Ulster, he was unaffected by the curse, allowing him to make part of his brilliant war record during the battles. He supported the weaker Ulster against her forces, an allied army of three countries. He spent every day slaying Medb's forces, and it eventually came to the point where they came to an agreement to change the war to a one-on-one fight as they began to lose. Accepting several geas that would make him accept even his own ruin, one of which consisted of "fighting just one warrior a day", he forced the opposing country to take up geas unfavorable to them as well. It was set that they could only advance while he dueled one of their soldiers in the fords of the Ulster gorge. It was either lose five thousand men in one day, or only slightly advance at the cost of a single man, so Medb reluctantly agreed to it and started his series of duels. It began with Cu Chulainn's rune of vows, Ath nGabla, guaranteeing one-on-one combat with honor at stake. edb broke the conditions of the treaty and advanced. It was still a public vow, so it was only one unit that would not be noticed. It was still the best way of holding them back, but he had to deal with a number of issues. He had to fight a number of fine warriors and beings like the Calatin Clan monster, and he had to deal with other issues. He is ashamed that he had to sleep for an entire day due to fatigue at one point, so the training group of the Red Branch had to save him and was slaughtered because of it. He blamed himself for their deaths. Morrigan, the goddess who governed death and destruction, also appeared before him to offer her protection. He declined and she was insulted, so she transformed into many animals to go after his life. He was able to repel every attack, and he even went as far as treating the wounded Morrigan. She came to admire that nobility from the bottom of her heart, deciding to support him without his knowledge. She did not want to destroy his pride, so she decided not to help him when he was in his greatest perils and simply observed the way of a hero. The fords were a land of death, and the conclusion to the war was likely the greatest of living hells in his life. It eventually came down to the strongest of the warriors of Connacht, the one man he never wanted to fight, Ferdiad. Their battle was not of Ferdiad's own will, but rather a scheme laid down by Queen Medb. Both had to serve their lords, so one life had to be discard to defend honor far more worthless than their friendship. They were equal in battle, resulting in the cornered Cu Chulainn having to utilize Gae Bolg to pierce the heart of the man he loved as a brother. Taking Ferdiad's life was the first time the demonic spear had seen battle since leaving the Land of Shadows, and it was released on his most precious friend. Holding his fallen brother in his arms, Ferdiad said his final farewell to Cu Chulainn. The battle ended with the defeat of Connacht, allowing the recuperated warriors of Ulster to pursue their army and add a great blow to the defeat. He had managed to hold out against them for seven years, and finally succeeded in making them retreat. Though he captured Madb, he returned her to Connacht, not killing her or shaming her, but instead treating her has a king. Though it was not something he had planned, he never once killed a lord or a woman. He did not like killing women on the battlefield, and loving or hating them made no difference. There were no major battles after that point other than a strange young man coming down to the coast to stir up trouble. He beat any warrior who would speak to him, so the King declared that "Only Cu Chulain can beat this boy." Other than before his own death, that event marked the only time his wife stopped him, crying that "you mustn't go." There was nothing he could do to avoid a royal order, so the two met in battle at the coast. He was a strong opponent that forced him to utilize Gae Bolg. The warrior said "She didn't teach me that" before dying, revealing his tutelage under Scathach. It was then that it was revealed that his name had been Connla, Cu Chulain's son. That marked the end of his golden years, as though he had become invincible, the sun still set for him. Queen Madb had perceived her release as the greatest insult, vowing vengeance against him. As Celtic warriors had the custom of making geas, with those warriors who broke them being cursed, she utilized those of Cu Chulain against him. She assembled warriors from the lands with grudges against him, and cornered him with many plots. He was forced to break his geas one by one, resulting in him losing his abilities. Ulster was once again beset by sickness, so he challenged the army of Medb single-handedly. Acting as the shield of Ulster and committing many deeds of valor, he had a life unexpectedly short in comparison to that valor. He fell into scores of traps during the battle, and, battling furiously, he was eventually brutally killed and died pierced by his own magical spear. He would not allow himself to die lying down, and tied himself to up to a post. He saw an otter drinking the blood that had spilled into the river, and he died standing while laughing at its greediness. Thought to be the end though, he was instead, summoned as a Servant in the holy grail war, under the class Lancer. His master was a woman named Bazett, However, due to the betrayal of Kotomine Kirei, Bazett lost her life, and the command seals were instead transferred to the priest, making Kirei his new master. Despite his wishes to avenge his fallen master, Lancer was forced to bend to Kotomine's will. Lancer is disgruntled at having to serve a Master who uses such cowardly tactics, but he is forced to obey Kirei's wishes. Kirei chooses to employ a passive strategy regarding Lancer. He has Lancer go out on reconnaissance, and scout the locations and identies of other Masters and gauge how dangerous their Servants are. During his fight with Archer, Lancer noticed that Shirou Emiya had witnessed his entire battle. Believing Shirou to be an ordinary human, to preserve the secrecy of the Holy Grail War, Lancer silences Shirou by stabbing him through his heart. Later, Lancer realizes that Shirou has recovered from his mortal wound, so he tracks and corners the young mage within the shed of his home estate. Before Lancer is able to strike a mortal blow, Shirou is rescued by the recently summoned Servant, Saber, who then engages Lancer in combat. Outmatched, Lancer flees the scene just before the arrival of Archer and his master. Shirou is lured to Kotomine's church, and once again wounded by Lancer. Saber eventually arrives to rescue Shirou. After events unfold, Kotomine reveals his other Servant, Gilgamesh, the Archer from the previous war. Kotomine orders the both of them to kill Saber and Shirou, and leaves. Lancer, disgusted by Kotomine keeping Gilgamesh's existence a secret from him, and by Gilgamesh himself, decides to rebel against Kirei. Though he claims he is doing it out of hatred for Gilgamesh and Kotomine, and not to help them, Lancer chooses to fight Gilgamesh and thereby aids Shirou and Saber in escaping. He is then defeated by Gilgamesh. That was when it started to get strange, as he was on his deathbed, about to be consumed by the Holy Grail, A Malfunction in the system occurred, and the magic instead transferred him towards a different place, this was where Lancer's Multiverse adventures began, and his battle for the Grail ended. Though weakened and without purpose, Lancer decided to live his life peacefully, at least... trying to, he is often seen fishing or working, but as a warrior and Heroic Spirit, he often finds himself hungry for battle, this often leads him to battles and strange adventures he rarely is excited for. Involvement Shortly after arriving in the Multiverse, Lancer met Leonora, whom he talked with about how to regain his strength. Taking her advice, Lancer underwent the Citadel of Trials in Mundis Crystallis. Sometime after, he found himself once again in Mundis, answering the town of Bastion's call for help. He assisted the town in defending against a siege put on by the Sol Collective's forces. Lancer also participated in the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms, though he was defeated in the first round by Arakune. Currently, he is part of a group of "adventurers" -- namely, Larxene, Variphyla, and Albedo Piazzolla -- looking to help Coruscant as it faces unnaturally powerful storms. Powers and Capabilities Lancer, as his name might imply, has godly skill with a spear, lance or staff. Having been trained from young to be "The Guard dog" of the Ulster, he has definitely gained the skill to not only perform greatly with a spear, but also has a somewhat wild style that no other Spearman should be able to imitate easily. Not only is his spear with a skill great, but he also has indulged himself in the dark-arts under the dark witch of the swamp, he learned Rune Magic, and was able to use the cursed spear, Gae Bolg. Though his spear-mastery is certainly a great thing, his true strength lies in his stubborn attitude and beyond-human endurance. He is able to survive the fiercest of attacks, and is able to fight through the grimmest of situations even when wounded. His endurance often scares enemies, as he won't even die when you hit a vital point, and even when his heart is pierced, he still manages to survive long enough to lift his spear and attack until he finally falls. Also, due to the fact that he was born a Demigod, his natural ability is much higher, ranking in the supernatural, this turns Lancer not only into a sturdy warrior, but his speed goes into godlike ranks, which allows him to thrust his spear several times in a single second. This also allows him to perform a counter-attack with much better timing and precision, and together with his strength, allows him to vault 30 meters while using his Spear. Together with his beast-like instincts, he is a troublesome enemy, be it in close-combat or from afar. Though his biggest strength has to be the cursed spear itself, Gae Bolg. A legendary Weapon that is said to deliver strikes that won't heal as long as it exists, and with special power to always strike the heart when it's name is called. The Spear itself is a red demonic spear that radiates a aura of power. When activated any enemy would be instantly hit with fear of death, it's a aura that directly affects the mind, so only those who are strong-willed or protected don't feel it. Magic resistance would work as well. The spear is shown to be barbed, so even if the tip doesn't hit, even grazing the body of the spear could end up cutting the target. The spear has two handles where one can safely hold it without getting cut. The spear is a noble phantasm, and thus, it's a embodiment of Lancer's legend and strength. When it's name is called, it activates, and delivers a powerful strike that is already determined to be hit. A cursed spear that always strikes the heart, it's a killing move that not only is undodgable by normal standards, it wouldn't even matter if you block or intercept it, as the strike magically changes path to strike the heart once Thrust. The actual action of the thrust is merely a formality, as the lance has already pierced the opponent's heart before the attack has even started. The "result" of "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than it is thrust, while the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated later. Aside from great luck, it is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." Its range of effectiveness and power are weak compared to its other ability, but it has a low energy cost. Even with its nature of interfering with destiny and effect of "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart" The only way to fight it would be to not allow the move to be used in the first place, or to have a special barrier attack like Avalon, or Rho Aias. Quotes * "My name is Lancer, if you wish to pass through this gate, you're going to have to pass me first!" * "Hoh~! With a beauty such as you fighting by my side, my strength will double in the face of the enemy!" - Lancer, to Irelia Trivia * Lancer is his class, Cu Chulainn the name he was given, and he was born with the name Sétanta. See also External links * Second Knight Class (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters